To maintain an ecological balance within an aquarium, it is necessary to keep the water in the aquarium clean. Cleaning is often accomplished by pumping water from the aquarium to a filter device, filtering the water through a filter medium, and returning the filtered water to the aquarium. Such filtering devices generally include an internal pump driven by an electric motor for pumping the water through the filter medium. During operation of the pump and motor assembly, vibration can result. This vibration travels from the motor to the adjoining filter components, generating an accumulation of sounds which can be transmitted through other components of the filter device and to the aquarium itself.
In general improvements in filtering devices are sought.